


Coffee

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Day One, Fluff, brokenwood fic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: day one: favourite characterKristin really, really shouldn't be allowed to make coffee.





	Coffee

When Sam first starts his job as detective constable, he is more than grateful to be welcomed into the job by a pretty blonde who offers to make him a cup of coffee. He might not be enthusiastic about this job, but he’s still nervous about his first day. He smiles up at… Kirsty? No, Kristin, as she sets a mug down in front of him.

 

“Thanks!” He says, grabbing the handle and lifting the mug to his lips.

 

“No problem.” Comes the response, and there’s a small smile tugging at her lips. Sam takes his first sip and focuses on that small smile because good God.

 

This coffee if awful.

 

He chokes a bit on it, and Kristin looks worried.

 

“Is it okay?” She asks, smile faltering.

 

“It’s great!” Sam lies through his teeth. “It just went down the wrong pipe.”

 

He takes another sip, and sincerely regrets his life choices.

  

* * *

 

 

Mike is more than happy with his new job in Brokenwood. The other detectives are young, yes, but Kristin at least seems hard working and Sam seems friendly enough. The town is just what he needed. A wonderful change.

 

He’s been sat at his desk for nearly two hours now though, and little is happening. Mindlessly getting through paperwork isn’t exactly his idea of fun, but as much as he’d like to go out and get his hands dirty he knows to be careful what you wish for. The last thing the town needs is another murder.

 

There’s a knock on the door and Kristin comes in, mug in hand.

 

“I made you a coffee.” She says, placing it on the desk for him. “You’ve been in here ages and I thought you might like one.”

 

Mike smiles, it’s a thoughtful gesture. He thanks her, and she leaves; closing the door behind her. He takes a drink and-

 

Sets the mug back down.

 

It’s the thought that counts.

 

* * *

 

 Contrary to what people think, Gina is actually rather fond of Kristin. Their personalities seem to clash but the young woman is competent and capable and straightforward. Gina respects these traits.

 

She does not, however, respect Kristin’s coffee making skills.

 

In all fairness, Sam Breen had tried to warn her when Kristin offered to make her some coffee, seeming to dance around behind Kristin as he tries to convince her to say no. Gina really should have listened but alas, she did not. She accepted the coffee and quite frankly at first Gina thought that Kristin might have been trying to poison her.

 

When Mike comes along she immediately passes her coffee to him.

 

Gina is never drinking coffee made by Kristin again.

 

* * *

 

 

Kahu and Kristin have been ‘playing chess’ together for a while. Neither are inclined to put a name on their relationship, but they enjoy spending time with each other and there’s definitely a chemistry there so when Kristin messages Kahu mentioning she forgot her lunch, he doesn’t think twice and happily drives himself to the police station with a picnic in the car in time for her break. She’s excited to see him and immediately offers to make him a cup of coffee. His mouth his open to accept when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

Kristin’s boss and the ginger guy are both frantically shaking their heads at him, looking panicked and worried for him.

 

“No thank you?” He tries, confusion written over his face. Kristin frowns at him (it’s quite adorable) and turns her head to glare at her co-workers, who both feign innocence in the background. Before Kristin can become anymore suspicious he offers “I was thinking on buying us something a bit nicer than filter coffee. My treat!”

 

* * *

 

 

When Kristin and Kahu leave Sam and Mike both let out sighs of relief.

 

“Do you think we just saved her relationship?”

 

“I think we might have, Breen. I think we might have.”


End file.
